


Don't ask, don't tell

by Astarte



Series: Repercussion [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Break Up, Coma, Multi, POV First Person, Sacrifice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt Dinge in Cordelias Koma, die man nicht hinterfragen oder erzählen sollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ask, don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> Ich versuche hier etwas Neues, zumindest für mich, also seid gnädig. Außerdem ist Femme Slash nicht wirklich meine Welt, deshalb belasse ich es bei Andeutungen.

Ich verabscheue Komas.

Sicher, wer mag schon Komas. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich diesen Zustand hasse. Am Anfang diese Unsicherheit, wo man sich befindet und wenn einem dann klar wird, was vor sich geht, diese Genervtheit, die man nicht wieder abschütteln kann. Unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als still dazuliegen und zu existieren. Ich hasse es und ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht sterbe. Scheinbar kann ich nicht mal das richtig machen. Und deshalb bin ich hier, gefangen in einem Körper, der nicht mehr auf meine Anweisungen hört, mich aber dennoch hier in dieser Realität verankert. 

Einer Realität, die ich noch mehr hasse als das Koma.

Umgeben von Ärzten und Krankenschwestern, die dafür sorgen, dass ich nirgends anders hingehen kann als da zu bleiben. Hier. In diesem Zimmer mitten im Hauptgebäude von Wolfram & Hart und wüsste ich es nicht besser, dann erschiene mir das Ganze wie ein abgefuckter Scherz eines Wahnsinnigem. Aber ich weiß es besser und der Scherz geht einzig und allein auf meine Kosten. Dank Angel. Also lag ich mit dem Wahnsinnigen gar nicht so falsch.

Angel. Er ist nicht ein Mal an meinem Bett aufgetaucht und ich glaube, dass ich schon länger als ein halbes Jahr hier liege, zumindest wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass Wes mich einmal am Tag besucht. Was selbstverständlich auch eine überzogene Annahme von mir sein kann. Ich wünschte, dass mein Zimmer ein Fenster nach draußen hätte oder eine Uhr oder irgendetwas anderes, als diesen irritierenden Herzmonitor und die Krankenschwestern, die alle paar Minuten erscheinen, um an mir herumzuzupfen. 

Das was mich hierher gebracht hat, ist dasselbe, das vorher verhinderte, dass ich mich bemerkbar machte oder die Kontrolle über mein Leben zurückerhielt. Eingesperrt in meinem eigenen Körper. Dazu verdammt die Intrigen, die gesponnen wurden wahrzunehmen, aber unfähig in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Zu spüren, was mit meinem Körper und meinen Familie angestellt wurde, ohne die Möglichkeit mich dagegen zu wehren. Mich hat bisher in meinem Leben nichts so erschreckt wie dieses Gefühl. Nicht einmal dieses erneute Koma. 

Zwar ist dieses Etwas verschwunden und ich bin wieder alleine in meinem Körper, aber zu erleben, dass sich die Macht, die war durch mich in unserer Realität manifestieren konnte, ist keine Erfahrung, die ich je machen wollte. Die Stille war kurz angenehm, bis ich mich mit diesem Ding in einem Raum befand zusammen mit dem Rest der Gang. Während es großspurige Erklärungen darüber abgab, was es war und woher es kam und das alles perfekt wird. Ab jetzt. Seltsamerweise hat ihr niemand widersprochen und meine Warnschreie verhallten stumm in meinem Kopf.

Diese Präsenz ist seit einiger Zeit aus dieser Dimension verschwunden. Wenn ich es richtig beurteile, dann aus meiner Welt und zurück in die Hölle, die es hervorbrachte. Nur weiß ich nichts mit absoluter Sicherheit. Niemand scheint daran zu denken einer im Koma liegenden Person, die Zusammenhänge zu erklären und so angenehm Lornes Lieder sind oder Freds Gebrabbel über ihre Wissenschaftsabteilung, sie beantworten nicht meine Fragen. 

Und ich habe einige davon auf Lager. 

Wes ist bei seinen regelmäßigen Besuchen still und wenn ich seine Aura richtig lese, dann wundert er sich darüber, wie wir beide hier gelandet sind. Ich würde ihn so gerne fragen, was los ist, nur mein verhasstes Koma steht dazwischen. Seit einigen Monaten sieht er sogar wieder zufrieden aus, seit einigen Wochen glücklich. Eine Ausstrahlung, die ich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr an ihm wahrgenommen habe. Ich wundere mich, ob Faith ihn tatsächlich wieder ins Gleichgewicht gebracht hat und wo Connor ist. Das wäre meine nächste Frage und ich glaube, die kann mir niemand außer Angel oder Lilah beantworten.

Lilah. Wir haben eine groteske Beziehung entwickelt, die schwer nachzuvollziehen ist. 

Aber sie besucht mich. Nicht im körperlichen Sinne, denn ansonsten wäre Wes nicht so teilnahmslos bei seinen Besuchen und ich nicht so aktiv bei ihren. Lilah und ihn verband etwas das ich heute nachvollziehen kann. Wahrscheinlich schon immer tief in mir verstanden habe. Dem Reiz der dunklen Seite kann man sich nicht auf Dauer entziehen. Seltsamerweise finden unsere Treffen in einem weißen Raum statt, der dieselbe sterile Gemütlichkeit ausdrückt wie mein Krankenzimmer. Vorher hätte ich eher auf einen Vorhof der Hölle getippt, mit Schwefel und Feuer. Lilah lachte über dieses Klischee. Sie meinte, dass wir uns auf der mentalen Ebene befinden und wir eine Verbindung zueinander haben. Es wäre an mir gewesen bei diesem Kommentar zu lachen, wäre ich nicht so verzweifelt gewesen. 

Dann fiel mir ein, dass die Verbindung recht offensichtlich ist, Lilah fand durch meine Hand ihren Tod. Nicht dass ich sie nicht schon hätte vorher töten wollen. Nur war ich nicht diejenige in Kontrolle, die sie letztendlich so stillos abschlachtete. Ihr Urvertrauen in die Guten ausnutzend. Eigentlich lustig, dass Lilah ihre Zuversicht in meine Rolle bei diesem Spiel das Leben kostete. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, auf die sie sich blind verlassen hatte, scheinbar war ich eine davon. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich geschmeichelt oder brüskiert fühlen soll.

Noch bevor ich meine erste Frage formulieren konnte, legte sie mir ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund und gebot mir zu schweigen. Wir könnten uns über Kleider, Make-up, Filme oder Sex unterhalten, aber nicht über die Politik der Mächte der Ewigkeit oder die der Senior Partner. Ebenso tabu wäre Angel, Connor und Jasmin. 

Ich hatte keine Wahl, eine noch so banale Unterhaltung war besser als keine.

Lilah ist nicht wirklich mein Nemesis, sondern eher mein Spiegelbild, bei dem die Facetten verzerrt sind. Wer weiß, wäre ich nicht in Sunnydale im Dunstkreis des Slayers aufgewachsen, hätte ich vielleicht eine ähnliche Laufbahn, wie sie einschlagen können. Meine Noten waren gut genug für all die Collegs, die ich mir nicht mehr leisten konnte und die Stipendien bereits vergeben, als mein Dad zum Steuerflüchtling mutierte. Im Endeffekt lief es auf ein typisches Frauengespräch hinaus. Keine tief greifenden philosophischen Offenbarungen, sondern die neuste Kollektion von Tom Ford für Gucci. Oder das Prada schon bessere Damenmode produziert hat, die Schuhe trotzdem unerreicht sind. Besonders die 40er-Jahre Pumps. Louis Vuitton Taschen das Muss für diese Saison sind und der bordeauxrote Chanel-Lippenstift ein unschlagbarer Klassiker bleibt. 

Mir fiel erst später auf, wie sehr ich diese spezielle Art von Unterhaltung vermisst hatte. Lange nachdem Lilah sich wie ich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hatte und ich zurück in meinem Koma war und sie in ihrem Einzelzimmer in der Hölle. Fred ist kein geeigneter Gesprächspartner für die feineren Dinge im Leben einer Frau und eine Shopping-Tour auf dem Rodeo Drive artete mit ihr grundsätzlich in einer Diskussion über überzogene Preise aus, anstatt sie einfach die Eindrücke mitnahm und in unserer Preisklasse umsetzte. 

Lilah hatte diese Unterscheidung nicht nötig. Sie konnte sich leisten, was immer sie wollte. Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken an ihr Kreditkartenlimit zu verschwenden. Das ist etwas, was ich immer an der dunklen Seite beneidet habe und obwohl ich dieses Jahr auch dort war, konnte ich nicht einmal eine Hermès-Tasche rausholen. Dies bestätigt mal wieder meine Meinung, dass das Leben zu mir nicht fair ist. Lilah hatte bei dieser Aussage nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, dass Hermès sowieso out wäre.

Vielleicht war es dieser Moment, in dem ich sie als Frau wahrnahm und nicht als Lawyerbitch. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke, dass Wes seinen Ausflug in die Grauzone wenigstens mit einer Frau gemacht hatte, die ihm stilvoll vorführte, wie man böse und attraktiv sein konnte. Unter Umständen war es der Augenblick, in dem ich mich fragte, wie lebendig sich ihr Körper unter meinen Fingern anfühlen würde, der meine Ansicht ihre Person betreffend grundlegend änderte. Und das Wissen, das ich es nie herausfinden würde. 

Sie war tot und ich im Koma, der weiße Raum täuschte nur effektiv über diese Tatsachen hinweg.

Reanimation war nur im Geiste möglich und darauf beschränkten wir uns. Unsere Gespräche waren anregend, irgendwann erregend und es schien nur eine natürliche Entwicklung zu sein, dass ich mich Schritt für Schritt darauf einließ. Ich war nie an Frauen interessiert. Vielleicht weil ich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens von Schafen umgeben war, die man zur gesellschaftlichen Schlachtbank führte. Einzige Ausnahme hiervon war Faith. Und ja, in Sunnydale drehten sich einige unanständige Gedanken tatsächlich um den Rogue Slayer, vor allem als ich herausgefunden hatte, dass sie Xander entjungfert hatte. Dunkle Phantasien mit Ketten, die man nicht unbedingt mit jemand anderem teilt, weil Eifersucht nie très chic ist. 

Außer vielleicht mit Lilah, einem Wolf im Schafspelz. 

Ich konnte mir zu leicht vorstellen, wie wir beide wirken würden, wenn ich Koma und Tod aus meiner Rechnung streiche und uns in ein Straßencafe oder Disco versetzen würde. Ich wusste, dass wir die Blicke eines jeden Mannes auf uns ziehen könnten. Die neidischen der Frauen sowieso, gerade hier in LA. Und ich fragte mich, ob sie bei dieser Show der Eitelkeit mitmachen würde. Ein fasziniertes Publikum am Rande unserer Wahrnehmung mit unserer Macht, Schönheit und egoistischer Attitüde auf unserer Seite. Bitches. Betörend und gefährlich. Wie sie inmitten einer Tanzfläche auf meine Hand auf ihrer Brust reagieren würde. Ihre Lippen unter meinen mit den gierigen Blicken auf uns, während wir uns ineinander verlieren. 

Ich glaube, sie hätte mich zu vielem verführen können. Gelegenheiten und Szenarien füllen meinen Kopf und meine Zeit hier. Nicht dass man im Koma wichtiges zu erledigen hätte. Diese Faszination erscheint ein angenehmes Hobby, zumindest netter, als sich damit zu befassen, was mich hierher gebracht hat. Jasmin. Connor. Angel. Verdrehte Welt. Wesley scheint in dem Maße das Gleichgewicht in seinem Leben mit Faith gefunden zu haben, in dem ich meines mit Lilah verliere. 

Ich denke, dass diese Frau generell wenig schockieren kann. Sie hat ein anderes Kaliber, fällt in keine Kategorie, die ich kenne und je besser ich sie kennen lerne, desto verwirrender finde ich sie. Ich weiß, wie ich die Gefühle benennen würde, wäre Lilah ein Mann und mein Interesse an ihr in eine eindeutige Schublade fallen würde. Zwar nicht die Liebe fürs Leben, aber genug Leidenschaft für eine heiße Affäre. Nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich nach meinen Erfahrungen mit Männern doch nicht die Seiten wechseln soll. Dann würde sie sich eventuell als verbotene Liebe qualifizieren. Oder auch nicht. 

Außerdem ahne ich, dass ich dieses Miststück nie hätte brechen können, wie die Männer in meinem Leben. Dass ich nicht hätte Rücksicht nehmen müssen auf Moral oder Gefühle, wie bei jedem anderem Menschen. Dass ich bei ihr vielleicht mehr Ich hätte sein können als bei meinen Freunden. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht nett oder liebenswürdig bin. Ich täglich gegen meine verletzende Zunge habe ankämpfen müssen. Trauriger Höhepunkt dieser Selbstverleugnung war Groo. Ich dachte, dass es nicht hätte schlimmer kommen konnte. Dann kam Angel und dann Connor.

Die Heilige in mir hat nichts als Ärger eingebracht. 

Mein Ausflug ins höhere Reich war nicht mehr als Langeweile kombiniert mit Harmonie und nichts was mit meiner Person Hand in Hand geht. Und meine Rückkehr ließ diese Macht, die war meinen Körper kontrollieren, während keiner in meiner Familie erkannte, dass es nicht ich sein konnte, die Reden über Champions hielt und sich daraufhin tagelang in ihrem Zimmer einschloss. Etwas das immer noch meinen Zorn erregt. Verdammt, kannten die Menschen, denen ich blind mein Leben anvertraute mich so wenig? 

Lilah erscheint neben mir. Ihre ruhige Fassade ist nicht mehr als das. Eine weitere Maske, die sie trägt wie ihr Clinique-Make-up und ich frage mich, was sie so zufrieden stellt. Wie ich es erfahren kann, ohne gegen die Abmachung zu verstoßen, die uns erlaubt, dass wir uns hier in dieser Zwischenwelt sehen. 

„Und was meinst du zur Winterkollektion?“

„Armani gedeckt wie immer, Dior scheint nicht den Top-Designer verpflichtet zu haben, Dolce & Gabbana zuverlässig und solide und Versaces Höhenflug mit Donatella scheint vorbei.“ Lilahs Gesichtsausdruck ist blasiert. Ich verarbeite die Informationen schnell, unser Geheimcode ist einfach. So einfach, dass er niemanden auffällt, der uns überwacht. Angel ist desinteressiert, Lorne nicht glücklich, Gunn und Fred gehen vollkommen in ihren Rollen auf und Wes ist in ernsten Schwierigkeiten mit Faith. 

Meine Stimme ist genauso gelangweilt wie ihre, „Bist du sicher? Donatella hat dem Label doch gut getan.“ 

„Sicher, zu Beginn, aber jetzt wirkt der Stil absolut leblos.“ Die Panik, die mich bei diesen Worten durchströmt, wird nach einem weiteren Blick in ihre Augen verstärkt. 

Ich klinge äußerlich teilnahmslos, „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das keine Phase ist? Die Sommerkollektion war doch großartig und einfallsreich.“ Faith kann ich mir nicht tot vorstellen, das ist etwas, das über meinen Horizont hinausgeht. Aber leider habe ich den schon öfters überschritten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht darauf bauen, dass Versace sich von diesem Schlag erholt.“ Ihr Grinsen hat etwas Teuflisches und ihre Maske lüftet sich für einen kurzen Augenblick. Die Rivalin, die es schaffte, dass Wes sie vergaß, ist bezwungen. Faith liegt in Scherben und mein Bild von der Frau vor mir setzt sich wieder ohne meine Wunschprojektionen zusammen. 

Die Wut kommt unerwartet, streicht durch mich hindurch, wie eine Sturmböe und reißt die aufkeimenden Gefühle mit sich. Der Schlag unter die Gürtellinie ist beabsichtigt, „Wenigstens gab sie Versace ein neues Gesicht, bevor das Label untergeht. Es war sowieso auf dem absteigenden Ast, als sie es übernahm.“ 

Mein Lächeln ist so diabolisch wie ihres, genauso gleichgültig. 

Lilah lässt ein missbilligendes Schnauben hören, wenig damenhaft. 

„Delia“, sie weiß, wie sehr ich diese Kurzform meines Namens verachte, „du warst auch der Meinung, dass der Clean-Chic Ende der Neunziger sich nie tot läuft. Nur ist letztes Jahr doch Farbe in dein Leben gekommen.“ 

Angel und Connor sind keine Themen über die ich mich unterhalten will oder kann. 

Connors Monolog in dem Einkaufzentrum war quälender, als der in der Kirche. Seine Verwirrung und Unsicherheit und mein Wissen, das meine Person maßgeblich daran beteiligt war. Die Schuld dafür ist genauso frisch und stechend, wie an diesem Tag vor einem halben Jahr und meine Unfähigkeit damit umzugehen. Inwieweit war ich an den Ereignissen beteiligt und was entzog sich meiner Gewalt? Mein Mitgefühl für den Jungen war echt, meine Liebe ebenso. Nur nicht in dieser dunklen, ausspielenden Weise. Sicher hätte ich ihn ausgespielt, aber für seinen Vater und nicht gegen ihn. 

Unbewegt, „Manche Dinge entziehen sich der Kontrolle. Etwas das du aus eigener Erfahrung wissen solltest, schließlich bist du in den Achtzigern groß geworden.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht in der Position bist, die einzige Person, die sich mit dir unterhalten kann zu vergraulen. In der Hölle habe ich gute Gesellschaft, doch scheinbar ist dein Angel bis jetzt noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, diesen Raum für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Oder vielleicht hat er keine Lust auf eine Konversation mit dir, Delia. Was meinst du, hat der kurze Moment mit seiner Jägerin vor ein paar Monaten gereicht, um vier Jahre mit dir zu vergessen?“ 

Der Stich sitzt wie eine heiße Eisenstange im Schädel. Eine Erfahrung, die ich in Pylea genießen konnte, mein Lächeln wird brüchig und Lilahs breiter. 

Es wird Zeit dieses Zwischenspiel zu beenden und diese Frau hinter mir zu lassen, die genauso gut wie ich weiß, wie man mit einem Gegner spielt. Auch wenn das den Großteil des Reizes unseres Zusammenseins ausgemacht hat. „Vielleicht solltest du diese letzte Gelegenheit nutzen, die du mit mir hast, Lilah. Danach kannst du dorthin verschwinden, wo du hergekommen bist.“ 

Das erstaunliche ist, dass sie meinen Befehl ausführt und ich danach bereue ihn ausgesprochen zu haben. Liebe ist nichts weiter als ein simples Märchen. Aber Lilah wob den Faden der Geschichte für mich farbiger als jeder Mann vor ihr. Nicht dass ich großartig Vergleichsmöglichkeiten auf diesem Gebiet hatte. Nur hielt sie meine Abwehr oben, während sie meinen Schutzschild untergrub und meinen Körper zum Klingen brachte. Doch am Ende des Regenbogens wartete nicht ein Topf voll Gold auf mich, sondern nur eine Schlangengrube. 

Ich vermisse sie. Aber nicht genug, um meinen Stolz zu vergessen und das nächste Treffen zu arrangieren. Nicht annähernd genug. Denn Wes’ gebrochener Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn seit diesem Tag verfolgt, erinnert mich an ihr grausames Lächeln. Das für mich zwar nichts von ihrem eigennützigen Wesen vergessen war, nur war ich so einfältig anzunehmen, dass wir mit offenen Karten spielen und alleine mein Herz als Wetteinsatz auf dem Tisch lag. Ein leichter Verlust. Scheinbar hatte Lilah trotzdem noch ein paar Asse in der Hinterhand. Denn die Hölle ist für sie ein Ort, an dem sie sich in wirklich passender Gesellschaft befindet und sie hat dort einige Fäden für Faiths Schicksal gesponnen. 

Der Mann, der mich in den letzten Wochen an meinem Krankenbett besucht, ist abgestumpft und taub.

Niemand verletzt Menschen, die ich liebe und kommt ungestraft davon. Diese Lektion hätte Lilah schon lange von mir kennen sollen. Ich habe eine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie meine Rache aussehen wird, nur muss ich dafür endlich dieses Koma hinter mir lassen. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand die Temperatur in Lilahs Einzelzimmer um ein unerträgliches Maß erhöht.

Offensichtlich hat Wes meine Gebete erhört, denn er hat heute Willow dabei. Nach der Kraftprobe und dem Sieg, den sie gegen die Macht, die war, eingefahren hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass das Koma eine Kleinigkeit für sie ist. Und meine Zuversicht wird einmal belohnt. Eine Welle von Magie und der Bann, der mich in diesem winzigen Teil tief in mir gefangen hielt, bricht. Gibt mich frei und ich spüre, wie ich die Kontrolle zurückerhalte. 

Über mein Leben, meine Liebe und meine Rache.

Meine Umarmung scheint die natürlichste Geste in den letzten paar Jahren zu sein. Ich klammere mich an Wes, vergrabe mich in seinem Hemd. Versuche den Trost zu geben, von dem ich weiß, dass er nicht in meiner Macht liegt und so kann ich ihm nur ein Versprechen geben, das ich halten werde. Egal was sich uns in den Weg stellt. 

„Wes, du weißt, dass du mich nicht los bekommst?“, flüstere ich. Sein Nicken ist alles was ich zur Bestätigung brauche. „Mir tut so leid, wie ich dich letztes Jahr nach der Entführung von Connor behandelt habe.“ Eine Schuld, die diesmal eindeutig auf mein Konto geht. Auf meines alleine und die ich sühnen werde.

Ich bin keine Heilige, keine Hure, aber ich weiß, dass ich seine beste Freundin bin oder wieder sein kann. Und ich bin bereit für ihn alles zu sein, weil er es verdient hat. Weil er es verdient hat, endlich glücklich zu werden und wenn ich dafür jeden Menschen, Dämon und Vampir auf diesem Planeten umbringen muss. Als Willow mir vorsichtig beibringt, dass wir mit der Liebe seines Lebens anfangen müssen, beginnt die Taubheit sich in mir auszubreiten und das Bild verliert die Konturen, wird unscharf. Ich höre mich auf ihn einreden, verstehe aber die Worte nicht, die ich sage. Willow behält ihren aufmunternden Gesichtsausdruck und deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass ich das richtige sage, bis der Dolch durch meine Hand schlägt, tief in Faiths Herz.

Das hier kann nicht richtig sein, niemals. 

Der körperliche Schmerz ist nicht existent und dennoch fühle ich, dass ich beginne zu brechen. Wie eine Lawine, die langsam an Wucht und Zerstörungswut gewinnt und ins Bodenlose fällt. Mein Blick löst sich von meiner Hand. Ich schließe die Augen, mein Blut vermischt sich mit Faiths und etwas von ihr geht auf mich über und meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass es nicht der Teil von ihr ist, der so verzweifelt den Mann vor mir geliebt hat. Diese Wut ist älter, ist das was sie in Sunnydale Psycho gehen ließ und was in jedem von uns schlummert. 

Die Sinnlosigkeit des Lebens und Sterbens.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, spiegeln sich meine Emotionen in Wesleys Augen wider und ich beginne zu verstehen, dass wir etwas geweckt haben, das man lieber ruhen lässt. Das hier ist gefährlich, dunkel und wir beide haben zu viel Erfahrung. Wir beide können eine Menge Schaden anrichten und wir wollen es. Brauchen es. 

Mein Blick geht zu Willow und ihre traurige Miene wird abgelöst, ersetzt durch einen bestürzten Ausdruck. Einen Moment frage ich mich, ob es so offensichtlich ist, dass Wesley und ich an dem Punkt sind, an dem Menschen beginnen Amok zu laufen. Wahrscheinlich? Bestimmt.

Die Warnung in meiner Stimme ist eindeutig, „Willow, frag nichts und sag nichts.“


End file.
